


How Benedict and Martin broke a poor girl's cell phone at Christmas

by KimberlyAlexis



Category: Sherlock (TV) RPF
Genre: Amanda Abbington and Martin Freeman have broken up, And love just love between those two because they deserve it, Cell Phones, Fluff and Angst, M/M, NYC, Nosy Reporters, References to Johnlock, References to Sherlock season four, Sophie and Ben have an understanding, but no spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 17:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8905390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimberlyAlexis/pseuds/KimberlyAlexis
Summary: This is a bit of freebatch angst and fluff. ***Martin is in NYC doing Sherlock press. Benedict is in the UK. And never the twain were supposed to meet. But then some flirting turned a bit too real and Ben hops on a plane to find out just what Martin really feels





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am just now getting over a long bout of writer's block so I wrote this because hey Martin is in Ben's favorite city (next to London) and of course they needed to hang for a bit. And because it's Christmas and the world is fucked and I just needed my OTP to be happy in a story.
> 
> ****
> 
> Quickly written. Feel free to point out errors. 
> 
> xoxoxo,
> 
> KA

He hadn’t planned this. And he really is a planner. But it just couldn’t be helped. He tried to think of what he’d say if he were discovered. Maybe he can come up with some pretense. He has friends here and there is press he can do for the show. After all it’s really taken care of back home. And if this is to be the last then people would understand the change in press tactics. Get more eyes on the big reveal. After all they’re already trying something different. And, and maybe he wants to get in a bit of Christmas shopping.

 

He can come up with many legitimate reasons that have nothing to do with the fact that Martin Freeman is also in New York City.  

 

Of course if that is true then he wonders why he pulls the hood tight around his face and hunches over so far that he can almost hear his mum telling him to stand up straight.

 

He’d worn the hood during the entire flight. He didn’t add sunglasses because he wasn’t prepared to have some sort of bomb squad called on him, but he did everything else he could to affect a disguise.

 

He called in a favour with the American ambassador to get the ticket put in a different name with no questions asked.  He affected an American accent when he spoke. When he checked the news on his phone he went to CNN rather than the BBC website he had bookmarked. And finally he was wearing an Ed Hardy hoodie that he was prepared to burn once he was free and clear.

 

But it was worth it as he deplaned and found no paps waiting for him. Not even a few onlookers were waiting. Still he pulled the hood tight, hunched over, and readjusted his backpack as he walked through the throng of people waiting for their flights. He passed the many other frustrated travelers, and finally was out of the airport.

 

Once outside JFK he didn’t even go for a black car rather getting in the taxi line and waiting his turn. Any paps who just camped out waiting for any story wouldn’t come near this line. Still it wasn’t until he slipped in the back of the cab and gave his destination that he really thought he might be able to pull this off.

 

***

 

Martin didn’t mind the press this time. Maybe because it seemed like it was all at an end. Maybe it was because he was really proud of the series this time. Maybe because it was Christmas and life was devolving all around him and the world was incredibly fucked.  Ao to complain about doing a bit of press when there are other people dealing with true horrors would make him one of the biggest assholes around.

 

Regardless he was alright with it all. He was working with Evie again. She was always the perfect consort on any press in America and anything of a size. And she took care of him pretty much every step of the way. So he was fine. And it was nice to be doing stuff in the states. The conversations he’d had so far weren’t as asinine as before.

 

So as he slipped in the back of the black SUV and found Evie had ensured a lovely cuppa was waiting for him he was alright. She wasn’t here now. But somehow right on cue his phone pinged with a list of the next few bits she had planned for him.

 

A few more interviews here and there and then he’d be free for the night around half past nine. Which was good because he was planning to meet up with Mark and Steven for a bit of a night cap and catch up session. He expected they’d have quite a few funny stories to tell since their bits of press seemed to consist of telling people to stop asking questions and to just out and out lie about the rest.

 

Martin on the other hand had to walk the line a bit more finer than them. He couldn’t lie about it all and he could only tell a bit of the truth. So he dealt with generalities and enjoyed when he could steer the conversation away from specifics. That was where he felt most comfortable. And the lucky thing about the American press is they'd like talking about Fargo, which he didn’t do much press for before so it was nice to talk about it and see that people truly enjoyed it.

 

He texted Evie a thank you for being the best publicist/mother a boy could have. She typed back a quick, “fuck you for calling me your mother and remember to not forget to reply to the interview questions for the EW mag thing.” He gave a laugh and was about to pull up his email when a text message came through.

 

 His mouth quirked to the side and then into a worried smile. He couldn’t really be here. Not this close to Christmas. Could he?

 

***

 

He had at least planned to wait until he checked into the hotel room, but he couldn’t stop himself. Ben was thrumming with excitement now that he was here. He wasn’t sure what he was going to say or how he was going to say it. He just knew now he really did have to do this. The time was now.

 

After the show aired there was going to be an extra spotlight on them that could fracture whatever thing they’d been growing, cultivating over the past few months of communication.

 

An email here. A text there. And, yes, Martin even facetimed that one time in November. It was a ridiculous joke since Ben happened to be in Soho at the same time as Martin yet their schedules just couldn’t match up. So in apology for not being able to see him Martin agreed to the facetime.

 

As soon as his face popped up on the screen Ben couldn’t stop himself from bursting out into happy laughter and then smiling brightly at the screen. Martin said this was silly especially as the screen couldn’t possibly show Ben’s entire long face and his cheekbones didn’t show half as striking as they were in person.

 

Ben knew how to find a compliment in a Martin Freeman rant. He’d had to discern between what Martin really meant when he was complaining and he knew what he’d heard then. So he smiled and said they’d switch to voice only and just chat for a bit. But Martin said they’d started it and might as well keep it up. So they chatted just across town on facetime for 15 minutes.

 

Martin never took his eyes off the screen and Ben didn’t either. At the end he bit his lip and said goodbye. Martin darted out his tongue and said they should do this again sometime. And they bid adieu then waited a solid ten minutes before texting each other a joke to break the ice and they’d kept it up since then.

 

Talking every day via text for hours except yesterday when Martin hadn’t responded to Ben’s text about “what they were really doing?”

 

He hadn’t meant for it to be so pointed, but some really potent eggnog crept up on him quicker than he had planned and sometimes emotions can’t be denied when alcohol was involved.

 

So in the middle of them sending each other joking names about what Ben should call his future/never going to happen dog’s name-- Bitters, Cheekbones, PooMonster, Martin Freeman is a better actor than me, Martin Freeman is a Poo Monster, and so on...he interrupted with a bit of a bomb and now he wondering if he’s made it even worse.

 

***

 

Martin read the text then locked the phone, then unlocked it and read it again, then locked it again and put it in his pocket for good measure. Just what the fuck was he supposed to do with this now? Didn’t he get it’s not like was before.

 

Before Ben could fly halfway round the world and no one would question it because they weren’t as on the radar then. And then they could pretend it had something to do with the film they were both in.

 

This? No this is madness. Ben isn’t supposed to do any press in the states. That was all being handled by Martin. Ben had UK. Martin was taking care of the states and never the twain shall meet. And now if he’s actually here? After asking Martin that. Just what the utter fuck is he thinking? And fuck what the utter fuck is he himself thinking?

 

Right so maybe they’d gone past the just fun flirting a time or two. And maybe it was Martin’s fault for that one time. Sending Ben a photo of him in just a towel and joking that he wouldn’t believe the stiffy he had underneath there. But it was all still in good fun.

 

Blokes do that. They joke about not having gotten laid in ages. They joke about needing to….stick it in if you will, but then Ben replied if it was an invitation and it got ramped up from there. Years ,fuckin years, of them just having a bit of fun with it and really even Ben’s invitation response wasn’t outside the realm of their depths of joking.

 

They could’ve pulled back from there. Martin could’ve pulled back from there. But he didn’t. He didn’t because fuckin hell he didn’t fucking want to and fuck anyone for thinking that’s wrong.

 

 No.  Fuck. He knows it was wrong. Martin might not be in a relationship anymore, but Ben was. And he doesn’t know if they have a special open deal, but knowing Ben they don’t and he doesn’t want to be a part of fucking up something the man has waited years to find.

 

But that wasn’t on his mind when they were joking about his cock. No, the only thing on his mind was the image that immediately filled his head. The one with Ben on his knees lapping it all up and fuckin loving it. And so he replied with something he shouldn’t have and here they were.

 

Benedict Cumberbatch had flown half away around the world just so they could talk. And Martin Freeman had no idea what he was going to say to him.

 

***

 

The phone pinged with a two word reply of “pretty busy” followed by a screenshot of Martin’s email that showed a list of events that night. He wasn’t lying. The list was pretty packed.

 

Ben sat in the back of the cab and sighed. What the hell was he thinking? Of course Martin would be busy. After all that was the point in him being here. And Ben barely had a break between his press run so he knew exactly how insane the schedule would be. Still he had to try. Didn’t he?

 

***

 

Martin got out the SUV and bid the driver, Eddie, a goodbye. Eddie said he’d be waiting for him in an hour. Martin joked that wasn’t good enough and said Eddie should be back for him in 59 minutes or else. Eddie laughed with a wave and drove away then Martin got out and saw Evie in front of the hotel.

 

A few bits of press would be handled here. Not a true junket but he’d be sat at a table with about 10 recorders in front of him and about a quarter of an hour spent answering a few simple questions which would somehow inevitably turn into long articles full of inaccuracies. But it was almost over and so he didn’t quite worry anymore.

 

“So no one to really worry about,” Evie said with a smile while handing Martin a fresh cup of tea and holding the door open with her other hand. “There’s a woman from the post who might try to ask you a question about your relationship status. I did my job told her there’s not a story there or any story there is pretty boring, but there was a look in her eye. You know the type.”

 

Martin did. He gave a nod and drank his tea. He trusted Evie did her job well, but sometimes people still pushed when they thought there was a story and anyone who did their research would know him and Amanda had been done for at least months now. And if they were really thorough they’d know it was more like years.  Still Martin smiled at Evie and walked forward.

 

“Ta, Evie. It’ll be fine.”

 

As he sat down at the table he heard his phone ping. Could it be him replying? Ben hadn’t said anything since Martin sent him a copy of his schedule. A rapid set of vibrations rapped against his leg then he flicked a finger to turn the phone off and he focused on the next question from the reporter to his left.

 

“So what’s next for John and Mary? Happily ever after like you and your partner, Amanda?” The woman lifted a disbelieving eyebrow and waited. Martin gave a grimace that he turned into a smile and then he nodded.

 

“Well. Um. Happily ever after isn’t really feasible for anyone on a drama. But they’re doing their best. Hell aren’t we all?” He laughed. “I mean except on those days we all get coked out and spend half the night in a hotel with a couple of high-end escorts and pie.”

 

Everyone laughed. The reported narrowed her eyes. Damn. This wasn’t going to be easy.

 

“So are you saying you and Amanda are as happy as John and Mary?” The reporter pressed. Typically in these group interviews the reporters shared the time with a round-robin of questions. And no one liked the others to get in a second question in a row, but Martin’s normally schooled face showed shock and anger and they smelled blood. Fuck.

 

“We uh….” Martin weighed his options. Where did he go here? Another joke would seem too much like of a deflection. Honesty would be catastrophic. Evie looked at him and seemed to be thinking the same thing. What the hell could they do that wouldn’t ring the warning bells even louder?

 

And then there was a cough. And Martin turned and could not fuckin believe it. His mouth dropped open for just a second before closing it and giving the game away.  The reporters turned. And then they flew into action taking photos.

 

***

 

THIS WAS NOT THE PLAN! Ben was shouting that statement at himself on repeat as he stood, as he coughed and drew their attention.  And he kept shouting it to himself as he gave a smile and ushered his way through the reporters and slid into the chair next to Martin. He popped up quickly realizing he’d sat on Martin’s bag then he moved it and sat back down and gave Martin a wink.

 

“Uh, Benedict, darling! You’re late. Nearly ruined the surprise!” Evie rushed forward and leaned down to hug Ben as he sat down. She was Martin’s press agent/publicist/minder when he was doing these bits of press and Ben loved her quite a bit. Especially right now because she was giving him a moment to figure out just what the hell he was going to say or do.

 

A few hours ago he’d decided he was going to show up, go to Martin’s hotel, they’d talk, really talk, and then he’d really know the next step.

 

He’d talked to Sophie that morning and was honest with her. She took it in stride. Of course she did. She and him understood each other. That was one of the reasons he loved her.  It’s how this whole thing happened. They’d met ages ago and then re-met at a party. They’d talked into the night and then the next day and the next.They were both getting older and they both wanted things, so many things, but because a huge part of them was focused on starting a family they felt they were missing out. So they made this arrangement. And what was wrong with that? There were arranged marriages that lasted half a century. At least they both made the choice for themselves and they went into this with eyes wide open. And he loved her. He really did. She gave him a peace of mind he’d never had before. But when it came to love, to heart-pounding love that he couldn’t turn away from….that had only happened once in his life. With the man who was sitting next to him trying to figure out just what the hell was going on.

 

***

 

What the fuck?

 

What the fuck?

 

WHAT. THE. FUCK?

Martin turned to look at Evie who gave a tight smile then with wide eyes she looked down at her phone and began to type.

 

He gave a smile to Ben and waited and thought WHAT THE FUCKITY FUCK?

 

***

 

“A surprise?” The same reporter who was questioning Martin a minute ago about his and Amanda’s relationship was the first to ask a question. Of course she was, Ben thought.

 

“Just for you,” Ben said with a laugh.  The other reporters joined in with a chuckle. “Me & Martin were planning to do all the press separately but we decided a week or so ago that we’d do a few things together.”

 

Ben set Martin up and Martin picked up quickly. “Though I could’ve swore we would only do it for the really big outlets….but I guess you lot will do,” Martin said. Another laugh from the gallery of reporters.

 

“So where were we?” Ben asked. “Ahh yes so in season four we find some really interesting things happening with all the characters and I’m sure you’ll love it. We really did something special this series. Who else had a question?”

 

A young, pimply man piped up next. “Um our readers are wondering is Moriarty really dead?” Ben looked to Martin and Martin turned to look at him at the same time then they turned back to the gaggle of reporters.

 

“Yes,” they both said in union. Everyone laughed.

 

“Next question,” Martin said. “And if you’re looking for one word answers then just keep asking who is dead or alive?”

 

Everyone giggled and smiled. Ben relaxed. This was under control now. This was all he wanted to do when he realized what was happening. Help Martin out of a jam and get things back on point. He’d changed the plans yet again a few hours ago and decided to, not ambush, but try to see Martin after his next event. So he slinked in and sat a few feet away. He wasn’t going to say a thing but then that reporter seemed to have Martin on the ropes. And Martin had saved him so many times…he wanted to once be the one to help him. So he stood up and made his presence known thinking maybe with him here things would go faster and they could take some time to talk.

 

He cut his eyes to Martin who started to answer a question about what his favourite Christmas traditions were.

 

“Oh um I suppose all the similar ones like…”

 

As he listed a few things Ben turned slightly to watch him with a smile. Martin gave a list that included making mulled wine, building a fire, and watching the faces of his loved ones opening presents, and so forth. Ben was smiling so hard at the man that he missed the question that was re-directed at him.

 

“And you, Ben? Ben?”

 

Martin tilted his head and anxiously said his name. “Ben?”

 

“Oh. Right. Um. I suppose…” He gave a think and without realising it Ben turned to look at Martin. “Spending time with those I love.”

 

And in retrospect there probably wasn’t a gasp, but he was sure he heard one and then a flash of a camera.

 

***

 

Martin’s eyes popped. Ben was looking at him and Martin couldn’t resist turning to look back at him. At first he figured Ben decided to show up to help him get out of the interview quicker, but now, now. What the hell was he doing?  

 

Worry flowed through Martin for a second. Nearly every combination of profanity ran through his head and then he looked at Ben, really looked at him.

 

Fuck.

 

They were NOT doing this here.

 

“Right, um, I think me and um Ben have another interview so we’ll need to cut this short. Sorry about that folks.”

 

A groan swept through everyone with a press credential.

 

Martin and Ben stood. Martin standing first and then Ben. Martin pressed his hand to Ben’s back to guide him away from the small set of table and chairs and away from the crowd, but before they could go the same reporter who pressed earlier got in one final question they couldn’t ignore.

 

“Is there something going on between you two we should know about?” She didn’t have any shame. Martin tried his best to smile, but it was just a tightening of his lips. He breathed heavy through his nostrils.

 

“Yes, we’re fuckin tired and we both need a break,” he said. Then Evie rushed forward to stop the press from pushing forward to ask them more questions. In the melee she pressed a card into Martin’s hands and said ‘lift around the corner’ and she held up her hand to quiet the reporters.

 

“Alright everyone they’ve got to go, but if you’re very good I have a 15 minute exclusive clip of Sherlock 4.1 that’s only been seen by cast and crew.  Everyone can have a watch and for the very good boys and girls I’ll give them a two day early release approval on reviews.”

 

As Martin and Ben rushed away he heard them all agreeing immediately and they were all but forgotten.

 

 

***

 

Martin’s hand was pressed into his back and he ushered them forward and around the corner. Ben opened his mouth to speak when Martin shot him a look as they neared a set of lifts.  Martin then jabbed his finger for the up button and shook his head.

 

Seriously this was NOT the plan. Why the fuck can’t he ever stick to the plan when it comes to Martin?

 

The lift came and was mercifully empty and they climbed inside.

 

There were 80 floors in this building. It wasn’t until they were at the 42nd that Martin spoke.

 

“What the hell was that about?”

 

“I don’t...I’m….Fuck,” Ben said. He moved to a corner on the opposite side of Martin.

 

“Well?” Martin asked.

 

“I’m sorry. I just. At first I just wanted to help you deflect some awkward questions.”

 

“Right,” Martin said. “Good job. So they stopped asking about me and Amanda and now tomorrow they’ll be talking about...about. Jesus Ben.”

 

“I said I’m sorry.” Ben tried again. “I don’t know why  I..I was just trying to help.”

 

“No,” Martin said. “You didn’t come here to help. That’s not what your text said. You came here to settle this.”

 

“To New York for that, but here I just...I wanted to see you. I missed….” Ben sighed. “It’s Christmas and I’ve been watching too many movies and I….just wanted to see…” Ben bit his lip and turned away. “I wanted to see the man I loved.” He closed his eyes and waited.

 

***

 

He said it. Martin had been wondering if he would say it for a while. He’d been also wondering what he would do when Ben said it. He was about to speak when he felt the lift slow to a stop. He looked down. Floor 77. In climbed a woman and her baby carriage. They backed up out of the way to opposite sides of the lift and said nothing. The lift started moving down.  

 

Martin lost in his thoughts absentmindedly pulled his phone from his pocket and powered it up. Messages started to flood through from Ben, from Evie. And then ending with a link that Jamie, his brother, had sent him.

 

 **Sherlock and John are going to be super extra gay in series four.**   An article from The Daily Mail. He couldn’t help but laugh. What was super, extra gay?  Before he knew it they were down on floor 52 and the lift doors opened. The woman pushed the baby carriage out and smiled at a hostess waiting by the lift doors. Must be the restaurant floor. The doors closed again, but the lift didn’t move.

 

Ben looked at him. He seemed to be waiting for Martin’s response.

 

What the hell was he going to say?

 

Martin didn’t know what he wanted, but he wasn’t prepared to figure it out right now in the middle of a New York City hotel.

 

“I…” Martin started and the lift began moving down.

 

“It’s okay,” Ben said. “I know you don’t.”

 

“What do you know?” Martin said.

 

“I know it’s been just a bit of flirting for you.”

 

“Ben…C’mon.”

 

“It’s alright. It really is. That’s why I’m here. And I guess I got my answer.”

 

***

 

Ben turned away and as ridiculous as it is he picked up his phone and pretended he was responding to a text. He had put it all on the line and this was what happened.

 

It’s fine. At least he tried.

 

He said all these things to himself and more and willed himself to pretend it was all okay. It wasn’t, but it would be.  

 

He’d head back home and celebrate Christmas with Sophie and Chris. He’d re-dedicate himself to that life and he’d eventually get over Martin Freeman.

 

It was fine.

 

It really was.

 

His heart wasn’t broke.

 

It really wasn’t.

 

 

***

 

Martin wasn’t prepared for this, not now. But he could see what was happening. Ben was getting the wrong end of the stick and as soon as the lift stopped he’d walk away and Martin will have fucked this all up.

Fuck.

 

Thing was he’d just moved past Amanda and all the shit there.

 

This wasn’t the fucking time.

 

And he didn’t want to fuck up Ben’s life.

 

And dammit with the new season of Sherlock coming out they’d have a spotlight on them even more than now. Fuck this was all...just badly timed. Then Martin laughed. He couldn’t help it. He fuckin laughed.

 

Ben looked over at him as if he’d lost his mind and Martin laughed even harder.  Martin had found someone he really wanted to be with for the rest of his life, he’d found it for the second time in his life and many people don’t get it even once.

 

And he was in love with this stupid bastard. But because it wasn’t timed well he was going to let it walk away? He was a moron sometimes.

 

Martin walked forward and just as the lift jolted to a stop and the lift doors opened he pulled Ben towards him, held his stupid face, and kissed him.

 

He kissed and helped Ben see what Martin had really known all along. Even if he was pretending otherwise.

 

This was it for them. They were it. And that was a damn lucky thing. He loved Benedict. He loved him and wanted Ben to know that.

 

It was Christmas and the world was fucked. And Martin didn’t know how this was going to work out with so many things to juggle. But he was going to make it work if he could keep kissing Ben like this for the rest of his life.

 

***

 

Ben melted into the kiss so much that he barely heard the squee of the girl who yelled then pulled out her phone and snapped a photo.

 

They pulled apart and smiled at each other and wordlessly told each other that they loved each other.

 

The girl smiled at them.

 

“I fuckin knew it! FUCKIN A! I can’t wait to tell Sam and Rom and Yati and OMG OMG OMG! Happy Christmas, Martin and Ben! I AM SO HAPPY FOR YOU!!!!!!!!!!”

 

“Fuck off,” Martin said with a grin. She grinned back.

 

“Um…Could you maybe give us a few weeks before you post that?” Ben asked with a shy smile.

 

She nodded. “Yes. I promise.” She smiled and turned away then back towards them. “Well I’ll make you a deal. Tell me is Johnlock happening in season four?” She asked with a hopeful look on her face.

 

They both looked at each other then to her...the door to the lift was closing and they both had an out, but just before she was out of sight they both smiled and shouted. “YES!”

 

In the distance they were both sure they heard her scream in excitement before her cell phone clattered to the floor.

 


End file.
